Talk:Anguish
Boi u were wrong I am reading ur chapters now and everything is 100% okay so dont feel down cause u got the best reader ever coming for all ur chapters, none of them are safe muahahahaha. Alright so lmao you already know my reaction to the preview and why u gotta do this to me? I was having a fun time and now someone is gonna die and I'll be sad, they dont deserve this. They should just all be happy and have their bands and sleepovers. x.x Lets read this and get my heart broken I guess. F Icon Ken being saved from hurting himself because he forgot lmao. XD Boi dont get me excited for my otp and then shut it down wow, u can at least give me that if you're gonna commit murder. x.x Rai coming in to give Ken a sleep over since Yuka didn't hold out, I'm here for dis ship. D; I already said it on facebook but I'll say it again, I'm glad the otp is so gay and iconic that they always sleeping together when someone gets murdered. Lmao that'd be a plot twist if Nakata was the one murdered after MonoMech said if the blackened is successful, she is free to. XD Tbh with the amount of times Ken repeats sentences to himself and then last chapter's ending, I feel like he is totally going insane. WOW my boi having a favorite color and it is white??? I'm judging you. @.@ I wish it was a prank, I'm praying for it to be too dw Ken. GDI I HAD A FEELING IT MIGHT BE, I wasn't 100% sure but I was suspect that she might die. Welp better hope people dont get sick cause lmao someone been an idiot and killed the one with medical experience. OK NO OBI IS TOTALLY THE BLACKENED, MY BOI CAME STRAIGHT TO THE POOL AFTER IT WAS ANNOUNCED LMAO Obi wat u doing u idiot, if he gets caught because of that omg he deserves it. WTF FITZ IM ABOUT TO MURDER U BOI WHY U KILLING TWO PEOPLE Also Obi coming straight to the pool and knowing whats in the locker room? lol I'm sorry but if I was there I'd immediately know it was him that is suspect af. I'm sad, I cant wait to boycott this and rewrite it so everyone is happy. ;-; On the money subject, since I think its Obi, it'd make sense as well if its how I think it is cause im thinking that money in the case is all the money his family has or something idk. Once again, Ken is left to investigate the bodies since he is protagonist lmao why hasnt that been referenced to break the fourth wall yet! Ok listen, with the short amount of time from the murder announcement and Obi arriving to the pool, how can they not suspect him straight away pls. x.x wtf Tomori u gotta stop getting urself involed in these murders lmao Ooooh my boi Kenny is investigating these clues, u go boi Poor Satoshi wants the suicide to be the truth, innocent pure boi forced into a bad position. DX Lmao Obi about to complain about not being told, icon murderer TY Azama for coming in to lighten the mood with my otp, I love u for it. Omg I wanna see the bear drawing, MonoMech is just bae and he even draws bears! Wow icon making a joke when a murder just happened about the murder. @.@ Oh god, word spreads around fast, everyone gonna panic. x.x "What's her problem" lmao boi she just found out she was close to being murdered and couldve stopped another murder and ur complaining about ur shoulder Yuka wants to be protagonist? I support that but tbh she should be investigating the bodies, thats what the tru protagonist does! Yuka being awkward and making it worse to find who did it lmao why u like dis gurl Lmao and I left no other comment until the end so rip its getting to that stage again where im so invested in the trial that I barely comment. D; Despite the lack of comments in the end tho, this chapter was nice cause, despite the sadness of people dying, I really do like the investigations as it is interesting to look into all the clues and seeing everyone interact through it and this one was no different. Even tho I'm 100% sure it is Obi, it still kept me invested in the investigation and I think you write them really well tbh so keep it up boi, break my heart. DX